Different Dimensions
by Valkiria
Summary: DNAngelXYugioh. When Dark, Krad, Yami and Bakura swap dimensions, they learn that not all is as it seems. And how on earth are they going to get back! Rated T for later


**Sora:** Hello one and all. Welcome to my new fic! This one hit me in Chemistry a couple of days back…and that's in a literal sense. As in…I whacked my head on the table and afterwards this appeared. Heh, go figure.

Anyway, this is a new attempt on my part, since I've never done a crossover before. Not to mention it's an interesting crossover. But anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own neither D.N.Angel nor Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did though, but oh well.

Oh, as reference:

Dark and Krad speaking to each other through mind link - underlined  
Angel speaking to tamer - _italic  
_Yami's talking to Aibou's - _italic_

So, like I said, sit back and enjoy.  
ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter One: A Theft and a Change**

A flickering shadow walked slowly through the darkened museum. Outside, the sound of police and reporters could be heard, which was no surprise. After all, that was the main point of sending out warning notes right?

The great phantom thief took his time, knowing that even though the police had had fair warning of this heist, that they wouldn't be able to stop him. They never had.

Dark nodded to his little friend Wiz, a rabbit that would transform into Dark's black wings among other things, and watched as the little creature transformed, attaching itself to his back.

Taking flight to make the journey easier, Dark soon saw the item that was to be stolen this night. A statue called the Daijin Statue, one of the Hikari items.  
It was a simply piece. A woman with long flowing hair and her eyes closed, holding some sort of sword, it was completely made out of ebony. Worth a fair bit as well.

Dark easily disabled the security, taking the statue from its resting place and turning around. This had been easier then he'd expected.

"Sorry Dark, but this time you're not getting away!" Commander Satoshi Hiwatori growled. He appeared in front of Dark like an apparition, staring down the great phantom thief. The blue-haired teenager lunged forwards, to capture Dark.

Said thief smirked and took a step back, his black wings fluttering lightly in the sudden movement. "Looks like you missed," he taunted, taking to the air, the stolen statue clenched in his hands.

Cursing lightly, Satoshi brushed a strand of hair out of his face, eyes glaring at the retreating figure. He wasn't letting Dark get away again, especially with that statue. He was sick of chasing after the thief time and time again, or having to listen to his 'father' tell him off for not capturing the phantom thief.

The teenage commander got to his feet, running after the escaping Dark, while pulling out a walkie-talkie at the same time. "Throw the net," he yelled into it, dashing out of the darkened museum just it time to watch as Dark was entangled in a net that Satoshi had set beforehand.

With a curse and a clatter, the violet-haired thief fell to the ground, using his body as a shield for the statue. It wouldn't do for it to get damaged when he was still trying to steal it. 'So much for being easy,' he thought wryly, struggling to remove the net.

Satoshi nodded in satisfaction, standing over the trapped 'phantom'.  
"That was a cheap trick," Dark said huffily, pouting slightly.  
"This cheap trick seems to have captured you," was the reply as Satoshi rolled his eyes, reaching out to take the stolen item back.

_I wouldn't touch that if I were you, tamer._

Satoshi jerked back a little. "Krad?!" He asked incredulously, surprised to hear the homicidal angel talking to him, now of all times.

"Blondie?" Dark blinked, the nickname for his nemesis slipping out before he could stop himself.

Satoshi stiffened, the familiar sensation of his body being dragged into itself sickening him. He knew what was about to happen, and didn't like it one single bit.

In a flash of white light, Satoshi was violently jerked into his mind, Krad deciding it was time to take over.  
Luminescent white wings sprung from his back, and his hair changed from blue to gold, as well as lengthening.

"Dark Mousey," the angel said coldly, a cruel smile creasing his lips. Now that he'd taken control, he didn't have to listen to his stupid tamer's thoughts running around in his brain.

"Krad, such a pleasure."  
Dark's voice was dripping with sarcasm as the trapped thief attempted to untangle himself once more, to no avail.

Krad chuckled in reply, grabbing Dark's jacket and yanking him forwards, until their faces were almost touching.  
'He'd better not try and kiss me,' Dark thought, grimacing at that. 'Ewww…..'  
Unbeknownst to both angels, their wings had brushed against the statue, their energy flowing through it for a second or two.

The Daijin began to burn brightly, a golden-ish light blinding both Dark and Krad.  
The latter cursed and pulled away, covering his eyes with an arm. "What the hell?!"

Both angels heard a female laugh, and suddenly found themselves in darkness. Alone, separate in the darkness, but linked at the same time.

"What the hell is going on?!" Krad said angrily, surprised that the feeling of floating in this darkness was familiar to him. How, he couldn't quite work out, but it was.

"Don't ask me Blondie, I wouldn't have a clue," Dark replied, shrugging, in a figurative sense of course.

"Mousey?" Krad's surprised voice made Dark smirk. "Yep, 'fraid so Krad, me ol' pal."

Krad omitted a low growl, refusing to continue conversation with the irritating thief. He gave off the impression of folding his arms and frowning, facing away from where he guessed Dark might be, despite the fact he couldn't sense the other's presence, which didn't make sense. He noted that, deciding to worry about it later.  
Not that Dark minded. He was happy to pretend Krad wasn't there as well.

The two floating in silence for what seemed like forever, unsure of what'd happened and what they were supposed to do.  
The silence continued to stretch, until a new voice sounded out of the darkness. One that came from Dark's darkness, and only he could hear it.

'…_Yami…? Why are you so quiet?'_

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

**Sora:** Well, there's the first chapter for you. Sorry it isn't all that long. I'm sure they'll get longer. Also, I may not be posting extremely frequently, like every few days, but I'll try my best to go for at least once a week.

And don't forget to R and R.

Until next time.


End file.
